


Resurrection Seven

by YesterdaysThoughts



Category: midevil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterdaysThoughts/pseuds/YesterdaysThoughts
Summary: Andre, a battle torn fighter awakes in stormy weather, surrounded by the armored militants of his brigade. Specialized assassin Vincent is among them.
Kudos: 1





	Resurrection Seven

Copper. The metallic taste that lingered in Andres mouth was not unfamiliar to him. His battle-worn body and wartorned mind seemed all to familiar with all aspects of battle, however the taste that lay on his tongue dispersed quickly, chased away by the body aches of death. The unresting nerves in his flesh called out in a screaming realization of numbness. Soon following, his hearing returned, only to fill his head with the loud slamming of heavy rain on forged steel plates. Face down, he was facedown. Clouded by confusion and primal fear, Andre had only enough strength to force a single eyelid open. The line the sky created with the earth itself lay vertically to his vision, his left side bearing the weight of the rest of himself. His vision cleared, ignoring the rogue ricochet of rain that ransacked his single retina. Before him rested Sir Knight Vincent, still set in the solid white, and gold-accented metal plates of holy knights. The question of why he was fighting alongside one so powerful against dark forces had not finished in his mind, for the answer dreadfully crept inside him, an answer not fully understood. Andre was not quick to move, for his weighty protective gear weighed on his bones, his muscles somewhat unfamiliar with their position in his own body. He needed to assess the damage done, and for that, Andre needed to move. Raised elbow, hand sinking slightly in the muddy-grassed, a lifted head and upper back scanned the battlefield. A heavy heart sank further in a pained chest as he bore witness to thousands of Maurins First Brigade, motionless, collapsed, dead.


End file.
